Qui que tu sois
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: -Song-fic-Ce n'est ni de la grande littérature, ni de la vraie poésie. C'est juste l'histoire de deux êtres un peu perdus, qui cherchaient leur semblable. Et qui l'ont trouvé.


_Avec la chanson de Priscilla :_

**Qui que tu sois**

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nul ne la comprenait. Elle était pourtant gentille, elle ne se moquait jamais, elle s'efforçait toujours d'être sympathique et de bonne humeur. Mais rien n'y faisait : tous s'obstinaient à la surnommer Loufoca. D'ordinaire, elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle ne les écoutait même pas, absorbée dans sa lecture. Cependant, ce soir-là, ils étaient allés trop loin. Ses camarades s'étaient emparés de son magazine – le tout nouveau que venait de lui envoyer son père ! – et l'avaient jeté au feu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une grande perte, elle pourrait en redemander un autre. Mais, parfois, les moqueries et les actes commis à son encontre la blessaient au plus profond de son cœur. A présent, cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle errait sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ignorant les regards curieux que lui lançaient les élèves qu'elle croisait. Elle pleurait en silence, songeant à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer.

_Qui que tu sois, qui_

_Tu es, déjà je le sais,_

_Je sais,_

_Que tu me ressembleras_

Lasse d'entendre encore et toujours les mêmes murmures inquisiteurs sur son passage, Luna prit la direction de la sortie. D'un pas vif, elle quitta le hall du château. Jamais ses yeux ne l'avaient tant brûlée. La brise qui soufflait fort au dehors avait beau caresser ses joues ruisselantes, les larmes n'avaient de cesse de couler. Elle voulait être aimée. Mais plus cette idée s'emparait des moindres parcelles de son esprit, plus un douloureux sentiment de solitude venait à lui enserrer le cœur. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se disait que c'était impossible. Qui pourrait aimer Luna Lovegood ?

_Quoique je ne crois_

_Que ce que je vois_

_Tu seras là_

_Quand le destin le voudra_

Le vent faisait virevolter sa robe de sorcière et danser ses cheveux. De manière presque inconsciente, Luna se mit à onduler, comme si le vent la berçait. Les larmes coulaient encore, mais peu importait. Elle dansait.

_Et seule dans la nuit_

_Au ciel immense_

_Le froid_

_N'a pas de prise sur moi_

_Et seule dans la nuit_

_Je tourne et danse_

« Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir manger ? » insista une nouvelle fois Ron.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Ron se décida enfin à quitter le dortoir. Lorsque la porte se referma, Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

_Pour toi_

_Que je ne connais pas_

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, Harry se permit de laisser ruisseler les larmes. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait pleurer comme un enfant, se faire consoler par sa maman. Mais elle était partie. Son père était parti. Sirius était parti. Il était seul. Bien entendu, Ron et Hermione lui étaient toujours aussi dévoués, mais il avait besoin d'autres bras, d'autres paroles de réconfort, prononcées par d'autres personnes. C'était ridicule, mais il voulait être aimé d'amour. Cette idée l'obsédait depuis quelques temps, refusant de le laisser en paix. Il voulait aimer. Une épaule où il pourrait s'échouer. Des yeux où il pourrait se perdre. Des bras où il pourrait se réfugier. Des lèvres où il pourrait s'abandonner. Peut-être quelqu'un, quelque part, qui n'attendait que lui autant que lui l'attendait.

_Au milieu de milliers d'autres_

_Cette flamme est la nôtre_

_Au milieu de milliers d'êtres_

_Flamme éternelle, peut-être_

Incapable de rester immobile, Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir. C'était absurde d'avoir de telles pensées alors que Voldemort gagnait en puissance un peu plus chaque jour, que la menace de la prophétie planait au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il était en plein deuil. Deuil… Ce mot ne lui était toujours pas supportable… Il ne voulait pas le prononcer, ni même y penser. Mais c'était impossible. Cependant, le pire était sans doute que nul ne pouvait faire taire sa souffrance. Nul ne ressentait la mort de Sirius comme lui. Toutes les paroles réconfortantes du monde ne suffiraient pas à l'apaiser. Il songea alors à nouveau à cette personne qui l'aimerait un jour, quelque part, et qui l'attendait. Harry soupira en secouant la tête.

_Trait pour trait_

_Parfait portrait_

_Mais plus vrai que vrai_

_Tu es pour moi, juste fait exprès_

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans sa valise. Il ne supportait plus cette solitude. Refoulant ses nouvelles larmes, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'accouda à son rebord. La soirée était fraîche, le vent soufflait en longue rafale ondulante. Il sentit le froid s'insinuer dans le dortoir, le frappant de plein fouet. Il frissonna, s'apprêtant à refermer la fenêtre. Il faudrait être fou pour rester un instant de plus ainsi exposé. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, il aperçut une petite silhouette au milieu du parc. Elle dansait, se laissant portée par le vent. Il la reconnut. Le songe idiot qui envahissait son esprit et son cœur lui revint à nouveau.

Sans plus réfléchir, il dévala les escaliers du dortoir, parcourut les couloirs, puis atteignit le parc.

_Miroir, je veux rire_

_Et voir comme en un soupir_

_S'enfuir les secondes qui nous séparent_

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, craignant qu'elle remarque sa présence qu'elle cesse sa danse. Des larmes faisaient briller ses joues rougis par le froid. Les mêmes larmes qui coulaient sur les siennes, il en était persuadé. Luna saisit un pan de sa robe de sorcière, comme s'il s'agissait d'une robe de princesse, puis tournoya sur elle-même, une main tendue devant elle comme si un cavalier l'accompagnait.

_Et seules dans la nuit_

_Noire et sans fin_

_Demain_

_Nos mains se toucheront_

Elle caressait le vent. A moins que ce ne soit le vent qui la caressait, elle. Oh, qu'importait… Elle aimait cela. Mais elle aurait apprécié que quelqu'un, celui qui l'attendait et qu'elle cherchait, danse avec elle. Alors, comme si son nouvel ami le vent avait entendu son souhait, elle sentit une paume tiède et douce se presser contre la sienne. Des doigts fins et maladroits enlacer les siens. Une présence qui semblait avoir trouvé sa place, leurs mains ainsi étreintes.

_Et seules dans la nuit_

_Noire et sans fond_

_Enfin_

_Elles se reconnaîtront…_

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Harry Potter. Il souriait. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu sourire ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait là bien des éternités. Mais à présent, elle savait qu'il avait trouvé. Et elle aussi. Leurs mains étaient faites pour se retrouver, c'était évident. Leurs bras étaient faits pour s'accueillir. Leurs yeux étaient faits pour être encrés les uns aux autres. Leurs épaules, seules, n'étaient pas assez fortes. Mais à deux, tous les fardeaux des univers connus et inconnus n'étaient pas suffisants pour les faire ployer sous le poids.

Quant à leurs lèvres… elles étaient faites pour se compléter. D'ailleurs, elles ne se firent pas prier pour se rencontrer.

_Qui que tu sois, qui_

_Tu es, déjà je le sais,_

_Je sais,_

_Que tu me ressembleras_

_Quoique je ne crois_

_Que ce que je vois_

_Tu seras là_

_Quand le destin le voudra_

Ils avaient cherché, ils avaient trouvé. Ils le savaient.

_Au milieu de milliers d'autres_

_Cette flamme est la nôtre_

_Au milieu de milliers d'êtres_

_Flamme éternelle, peut-être_

_**FIN**_

_de Samantha Dreamangel_


End file.
